recover_from_depressionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin's school
warning,this story may (or not) scare the crap off of you,you have been warned it was kevin first day of school, but who would think this would happen,right now im hidding from him,i dont want to be killed by him,i will tell the story: kevin was walking trough the hall of the school so happy,but then three artic wolfs come to him and telled him "ew,that clothing is so gross!" ''then the three laughed ''"well excuse ME,but i like it,and you cant bully me only for having this clothing" ''then the three went silent for a moment ''"if you think you can make us sad you are wrong,we are the popular girls, and YOU are NOTHING!" ''one say ''"IS NOT ABOUT POPULARITY!!! OMG!!" ''kevin screamed in fury ''"triggered? lol,you are so inmature!" ''then the three laughed again,but before kevin would do something to then they where away,kevin in fury,he decide to 'KILL 'then,it was so risky,but kevin didnt care,he know what he was doing. the three artic wolfs were at the cafe of the highschool talking about kevin ''"he was so DUMB!" ''one say ''"i know right that guy was crab" ''say one using crab instead of crap ''"what should we do next to bully that new guy next" ''say one,but before they could talk kevin was there already and he hear the bully plan "you freaking shits,if you think you can bully me YOU SO FREAKING AND FUCKING WRONG!!!" he say,the girls stay there in silent when they hear kevin saying curssing ''"d-did you just curse us!?" ''one say ''"HEAR ME YOU ''FUCKING SHITS,''I WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO RUN,OR,'I WIO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!!!!" he say but he was not using the cursing censorer anymore,he is actually too serious to use it,but the girls where so scared that they runned to the back "OMG THAT GUY IS CRAZY!". " I KNOW I DONT WANT TO DIE!" "girls calm down,maybe we can make a plan to avoid him to kill us" ''the other nodded and went to a door who lead to the roof and they have a bucket of green paint,so they waited '"WHERE ARE YOU GIRLS!COME OUT FROM WHERE YOU ARE!" 'kevin say,the girls where about to throw the green paint to kevin,and they did,but kevin notice,and then a red like powerball was coming from his gauntlets, and he control the green paint,and turned it into acid,and throwed it from where the girls where,and it reached to one faces,and she screamed of pain,until it face was melted and bloodstained,and then the other girls jumped from the roof to a fountain,they where a bit hurted,but they could still run,so they did,and when they entered to the school for help,but dead was everywhere,so they decide to run again,but kevin founded them and killed both of then,and i watched it hidden in where im am,and now im writing this,so if you found this i would already be dead,and- OMG HE FOUNDED ME NOO'Sh''JAgg''TCffhsWNffjWncbJdjdhJsnf "'Hello there,dont try to search for me,YOU WILL END LIKE THE OTHERS,HAHAHAHA"'''